Model in Disguise
by Otakuu-chan
Summary: Her name is Sakura Haruno or as the rest of the world would like to call her Saki-chan. Saki is a well-known model in the Fashion Industry while Sakura is a not so popular nerd in her school. What if a Senior discovered her true identity? ItaSaku/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Model in Disguise **

**X**

**X**

''KYAA! IT'S SAKI-CHAN!''

''OH MY GOD! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!''

''I LOVE YOU SAKI-CHAN!''

Sakura plastered a fake smile and waved at them. The screams continue to become louder as she walks at the red carpet of the stars in Japan. She smiled and posed for the paparazzi capturing her every moment.

Wearing a red silky long gown with expensive diamonds planted on it and white diamond heals, she was the star of the night. Her hair was a simple. It was let down with pink curls at the bottom giving emphasis to her gown. Even though she was invited as a guest, she was considered the platinum star at the coliseum.

''SAKI-CHAN! RIGHT HERE!''

''SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, SAKI''

After giving her final smile, she then walked towards the inside of the coliseum. She knew she is the star. She was a model. An inspiration for young teens. At the age of 15, she was known to be the most powerful in the name of fashion. She was indeed, a star.

**X**

**X**

''I'm too sad to say that, most of you failed the pop quiz'' their teacher named Iruka sighed as he continues to passed to them their paper. He heard a lot of groans from his students except for this one. He stopped walking and gave the black haired girl a smile of pride. ''Except for Sakura Haruno who got a perfect score.'' He commented hearing another groan from his student. ''Do me a favor and be like Haruno-san'' he finished and moved to the next student.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she received her paper. She scanned it and it was another perfect from the quiz. She pushed her thick glasses while nodding her head.

''The nerdy did it again'' a student behind her sighed. Sakura ignored the groans and sighs of her classmate while putting her papers inside her bag.

''What a nerd''

''Crazy brain''

''Crazy nerd''

''Smart ass. Gonna show it off?''

Sakura ignores the comments from her classmate while leaning herself on her desk. It was always been like this. She get good grades, she received a lot of insults. The cycle continues.

She was then pleased when the bell rings signing that they must go to their next class. Sakura stood up, carrying her bag and headed outside of the room followed by students who were bumping her like she was a wind. She was used to this. Feeling like a wind and being ignored. Well, only the teachers didn't ignore her. She then walked to her locker and saw two girls chatting beside her locker.

''Have you heard the latest LaLa Magazine?'' a blonde haired girl exclaimed.

''Of course! Saki-chan was the featured!''

''She's so pretty'' she heard the girls comments and smirked.

''If only you knew'' she murmured while scanning her locker. The blonde girl raised a brow and stared at her.

''Are you saying something, nerd?'' she asked with a glare. Sakura stared at her and sacredly shook her head.

''N-No'' she whispered as the two girls nodded.

''Good. Mind your own business and go away, eye-freak'' Sakura nodded and hurriedly walkedaway from the two.

**X**

**X**

''Rubidium, Scandium…''

''Gosh, what a freak''

''Iron, Mendelevium, Copper''

''We get it, now stop''

Sakura ignores the insult and continues to answer the question from her teacher. After answering, she then received a pleasing comment from… her teacher.

''Is she human?''

''Her brain is big as her forehead''

Sakura rolled her eyes and continues to write down notes from the lecture.

''Hey, there's a party at the Seniors Lounge this evening. Wanna go?'' she then heard a whisper from a Senior behind her asking a Junior beside him.

''Of course, Taka!''

Sakura groaned. She hates this class not because it was Chemistry, it's because it's the only class that was mixed with Seniors and Juniors. That's why she hated it. She can't wait for the Seniors to graduate. They were a lot of pain.

She then felt a touch from the person beside her who was sleeping. She rolled her eyes in disgust. They seriously needed to graduate. Now.

''Uchiha''

''Uchiha''

Sakura blinked. The class was silent when the teacher called this 'Uchiha'. She scanned the room and saw the students were stiffened.

''ITACHI UCHIHA''

The Senior beside her suddenly arose from his position and yawned at their teacher. He began to stretch himself like it was his house. Sakura blinked again while staring at him. What kind of lazy-ass is he?

''Yes Ibi-sens?'' he asked while continues to stretched. Ibiki then glared at him and rolled his eyes at the name.

''Did you know you were sleeping while I was lecturing?'' Ibiki asked as Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

''I guess?'' Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer and stared at the fuming Ibiki. She heard Itachi _a lot_ from her classmates saying that he was a hot god and a handsome one. She didn't know why most of the girls liked him. He's just a lazy good for nothing ass.

''Uchiha, The number of d-electrons in Fe2+ (Z = 26) is not equal to that of?'' he asked as Itachi stared at him blankly. Sakura shook her head and slowly raised her hand to save the poor Senior. Ibiki gazed at the person who was raising her hand and nodded.

''Yes, Har-

'' P-electrons in CI, Z = 17'' Sakura froze and stared at the person sitting next to her. Ibiki rolled his eyes and nodded.

''Correct. You may sit down now, Uchiha'' he murmured and continues to lecture. Sakura stared at him and blinked. What the hell happened? He was just sleeping and barely listens to Ibiki-sensei but he suddenly blurted out the answer? What kind of being…

She stared at him as he continues to stretched and yawned. ''Don't be surprise. It was an easy one, you know'' he said with his eyes closed. Sakura ignores his remarks and stared at him. It was the first time someone talks to her without an insult. She smiled a little. Maybe this 'Uchiha-san' isn't bad after all? She then went back to her notebook and continues to write notes.

While writing notes, she felt a poke from the said seatmate. She turned her head to him and gave him a questioning look. ''Hm?'' she asked in a soft hum and stared at him.

Itachi stared back.

Sakura hates to say but, he's like a puppy with his eyes squint because of sleep. No wonder a lot of girls like him. His lashes insecure her. They were _too_ damn long for a male like him! What kind of genes he had?

They were staring for a couple of minutes until...

''Could you lend me notes?''

''You have a pretty face''

The two said in unison as Sakura widens her eyes and covers her mouth. She can't believe she suddenly said that! She stared at Itachi who raised his eyebrow in question.

Itachi mused.

He had a pretty face?

What. The. Heck.

He was expecting something better but 'pretty'? Seriously? What's wrong with this girl?

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and looked away from the said seatmate.

She shouldn't have said that. Why the heck did she said that? What will he think? Wait, she doesn't care what he thinks but...

She's really embarrassed.

She then felt a poke. She tries to ignore him and continues to write notes.

Poke.

Jab.

Poke.

''What is it?'' she asked, silently hoping the teacher didn't hear it. She then saw him smile a little and chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' she asked as he stopped laughing and stared at her.

''You really don't keep comments inside yourself'' he said, remembering her words.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. ''What's that suppose to mean?'' she asked.

''Well, figure it out''

She 'tsk' and look away.

''You shouldn't wear those think glasses. It hinders something in your eyes'' he said, noticing her wearing a think black glasses. Sakura ignores him and tries to concentrate.

''You know, I've noticed something _different _from you'' Sakura stopped writing. This guy is really observant. Did he noticed that she's wearing a wig? Or the similarities with Saki-chan? She then felt herself shivered.

''You know, your notes are really neat, can I have a copy?'' Sakura snapped her pen and glared at him. Is he trying to flirt with her to get her notes? She shook her head answering his question.

She then write something behind her notebook.

Reasons Why I Hate Chemistry:

.Students

.Mixed Class

.Seatmate

Itachi was about to say something but, he was interrupted by the bell.

Sakura then lifted her head when she heard the sound of freedom. She smiled and hurriedly went out of the room, ignoring the calls of her seatmate.

**X**

**X**

Itachi stared at the door. That girl totally ignored him. That was really the first time he was ignored by a girl. She's not really that hot but, she was… cute.

Itachi eyebrow's rose.

Did he just say _cute_?

He shook his head.

No, there's something about her that makes him very… excited.

He smirked while carrying his bag and went out of the room followed by screaming girls behind him. This day keeps getting better and better.

**X**

**X**

''Good Saki, nice''

Snap.

Flash.

Flick.

Snap.

''Now, lift your chin-oh! That's nice!''

''Fabulous!''

''And that's a wrap! Good job everyone!''

Claps were heard as the photographer grinned while nodding his head in approval in front of the pink haired model. Saki sighed and gave him a small smile. She then took the bottle of water from her P.A and drank it all up.

''Slow it down, Sakura'' a familiar voice said. Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at him. It was her foster father, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake was famous in the fashion industry. He was a PR maven, her manager and her father. When she was 5 years old, her parents died in a car crash luckily, she was taken in by Kakashi and taught her a lot of things about fashion. He let her join his management called BLACKOUT Management.

BLACKOUT Management was famous in Japan and in the US. It was a very popular Management founded by Kakashi. Sakura joined his management and soon become the most powerful young woman in the name of Fashion.

Being in the fashion industry was hard for Sakura. Being a top model and a student was such a hassle. Parties and photo shoots in the evening, lessons in the morning. And on the top of that, she needed to hide her identity to experience the normal life of a student.

''Whatever, Otou-chan''

''Kakashi-kun! Glad you're here. I got the reports about your next meeting with Mr. Lexus'' his secretary said enthusiastically as he give Kakashi the report. Kakashi sighed while reading it.

''Why don't we do it tomorrow?''

His secretary glared.

''Nuh, uh! Kakashi-kun'' he exclaimed while moving his fingers. Kakashi rolled his eyes as Saki giggled. His secretary's name was Cali and he's gay. Kakashi shivers at his touches every time they see each other. But Saki was enjoying it. Cali's the only one who knew her real name. but he likes to call her Saki.

''Might as well go, Otou-chan'' Saki said, seeing Kakashi frustrated with all the meetings he's attending.

''You're going as well, Saki'' Saki choked her water and stared at Cali.

''Are you serious? I don't have time for that'' she said as Cali shook his head in disapproval.

''You're needed too, Saki-chan''

''Fine'' Sakura grumbled and threw her bottle in the trash can.

''Be sure to be at my office at six in the evening, Sakura'' Kakashi said as Saki nodded.

''Tell me, why do I need to go?'' Kakashi then gave her a smile.

''Because you're Saki-chan''

* * *

**Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or any magazines or stylist or whatever it is.**

* * *

**Warning: Itachi is kinda OOC in here. Just a little to make the story flow.**

* * *

**Model in Disguise**

**X**

**X**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sakura stared at the window of the limousine. It was a pretty crowded city in Tokyo. The lights of the stars were flashing with smokes from car collided to the buildings. Everything was too crowded. The people hurriedly went to work while some were having fun.

Fun.

Even though it's a small word, to her, it's a big word. She never had fun. Living as a high-fashion model, she never gets out and has all the fun. Even though she attends a lot of parties around the country, she wasn't enjoying it. Being acquainted with people in the industry is not fun for her.

She sighed.

Why can't she have a normal life as a teenager? She's almost 17 yet, she never experience being with friends and having normal night outs. Having girl flicks and sleepovers, never did she experience. She then stared at her iPhone she was holding on. Scanning through her contacts she sighed. She only has ten contacts. Her photographer, father, Cali-chan and assistants. Why does she even have a phone? Heck, her phone's battery lasted almost two months because she's not using it. Who will she call or text anyway?

She groaned.

Kakashi eyebrows rose while watching his foster daughter's action. Is she in pain or something? She's been sighing and groaning this evening. Maybe it's about her academics.

''Sakura''

Her eyes gazed towards her father with a questioning look.

''Hmm?''

''Are you okay? You've been acting strange since we left my office'' he stated, seeing his daughter's actions.

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

''Yeah. I'm okay, Otou-chan'' she answered her worried father. Kakashi nodded in approval.

''If there's anything that bothers you, tell me, okay?'' he said as Sakura nodded.

''Arigato, Otou-chan''

''Hm. You looked beautiful'' he complimented her while smiling.

Sakura smiled back and nodded.

She was wearing an elegant black cocktail dress. It was a simple tube with white flowers around it with a silky black material. Simple but elegant when she wore it. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with a white flower plastered on top of her head. Swarovski diamonds are clipped in her ear and expensive bangles in her hands.

''Arigato, Otou-chan. You too, looked… young'' she can't think of any words that will describe him tonight.

Kakashi's smile turned into a frown.

''Do I look that old to you, Sakura?'' he asked as Sakura giggled and nodded.

''What? I'm 31! That's not old'' he exclaimed.

''Hm. Middle-age man means you're on the stage of growing old, Otou-chan''

Kakashi sighed and frown.

''But the ladies still loves me, right?'' he asked, grinning.

Sakura knew it was a joke. He was never lucky with women. Since he became the well-known man in the industry, a lot of women wanted him because of… fortune.

Sakura rolled her eyes just thinking how disgusting the women in today's generation.

They only want her father because of fame and lust. That's why Kakashi's living a sad life being lonely and rich. She hoped he will find the right woman in his life and she'll support him. He's her father. The only person in this cruel world.

''Master Hatake, we've arrived''

''Ah. It seems. Come on, Sakura'' he said as he went out of the vehicle followed by the beautiful Saki-chan.

The two then walked towards the hotel going to the lounge where they will meet Mr. Lexus, the famous fashion designer and founder of Lexus Fashion.

''Ah, Mr. Lexus. Honored to meet you'' Kakashi stated as he shake his hands with the European designer. Mr. Lexus held a proud smile while shaking Kakashi's hand. He then eyed Sakura with a smile.

''Is this the famous Ms. Saki? My, you're lovely in person'' Sakura gave him a fake smile and nodded.

''Thank you, Mr. Lexus''

''My daughter is a fan of yours, Ms. Saki. She dreamed one day she'll become like you. Walking in the runaway, doing commercial and modeling'' he informed as Sakura gave him a pleasing smile.

''It's an honor, Mr. Lexus''

''Why don't we have a seat?'' Mr. Lexus asked as the two nodded and sited.

Mr. Lexus then stared at Kakashi with a proud smile.

''She's a total package, Mr. Hatake''

''Yes, she is, Mr. Lexus''

''That's why I've chose BLACKOUT Management''

''Ah, BLACKOUT is honored to be recognized by you, Mr. Lexus'' Kakashi said, thanking him.

''Hm. Would you like to order something?'' Mr. Lexus asked, eying Kakashi and Sakura.

''Glass of wine is fine, Mr. Lexus'' Kakashi said followed by Sakura.

''Alright, three glass of wine please'' he ordered as the waiter nodded and walked away with their orders.

Mr. Lexus then stared at Kakashi.

''I would like to have Ms. Saki here to be feature in Nylon Magazine''

Kakashi stared at him blankly.

Sakura widens her eyes.

Seriously? Nylon Magazine? That's the famous and well known magazine in the world. It features a lot of well known models and professionals and she, Sakura Haruno, was chosen to be featured? Now this is a big hit.

''That's… huge'' Sakura whispered as Mr. Lexus nodded with a smile.

''It is''

''Will you be able to do it?'' Kakashi asked as Mr. Lexus chuckled.

''She can, Mr. Hatake. I can have her train in Milan. She can do it. Can't you trust your daughter?'' he asked with a grin.

Kakashi was silent. Sure, Nylon is a big hit but, will she be able to do it?

He stared at Sakura who was stiffening.

''Well?''

''Mr. Lexus, I thi-''

''I'll do it''

Mr. Lexus smiled.

Kakashi blinked.

''Well, I guess we finally have a contract here'' he conclude while watching at the glass filled with wine being placed in front of them.

''To Nylon'' he proposed a toss.

''To Nylon'' Sakura and Kakashi said.

**X**

**X**

Sakura yawned while copying notes.

It was a long night yesterday after meeting with the CEO of Nylon and approving the contract. She can't believe she said yes to Mr. Lexus.

Anxiety filled her.

Will she be able to do it?

She gulped and continues to write down notes from Ibiki-sensei.

Itachi peeked from his sleeping position and noticed the raven haired girl yawning for the first time. He smirked.

''Have a rough party last night eh? Didn't know nerds can party'' he commented, seeing her tired and moody.

Sakura ignores the person beside him and continues to copy notes.

Poke.

Poke.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. She was numb.

But, oh well.

Poke.

Poke.

Jab.

Jab.

Poke.

''Refrain from doing that, Uchiha-san'' she whispered while continues to copy notes.

Itachi smirked.

''So, you finally spoke'' Sakura rose an eyebrow from his remarks.

''I have a mouth, Uchiha-san and I can use it to tell you to stop''

''Oh, aren't we mean today?'' he asked and saw her rolling her eyes.

''Hm''

''I'll take that as a yes''

''Hm''

''Hey, since yesterday was my first time talking to you, what's your-

The bell finally rings as he saw her dashed out from the room leaving him completely clueless.

He 'tsk'.

Why didn't he ask her name before? Why did he notice her _now_? They've been seatmates for God knows when yet, he didn't ask or hear her name.

He smirked.

This is the first time he noticed a feisty and stubborn girl and that feeling of excitement makes him want to know her. He just loved playing with her. She's really challenging but he likes it.

Stalking time. On.

**X**

**X**

Itachi stared at her from a far, sited in the third bench beside her.

It was lunch and he was watching her for thirty minutes.

He groaned while watching her.

The raven haired girl was sitting in the bench, reading books while eating pizzas.

Itachi blinked.

Well, she was eating two boxes of large pizzas today and he can't believe it. With her petite form, she was a monster inside. He smirked. She was really interesting.

He then saw her moving her head towards his direction.

He widens his eyes.

''Oh shit'' he muttered while panicking. He then grabbed the newspaper beside him and pretends to read it.

''Itachi-kun!'' a squealing voice was heard as she attacked Itachi in the bench. Itachi balanced himself with the girl on top of him.

''I miss you so much, Itachi-kun!'' she yelled while hugging him. Itachi gave her a lazy smile while balancing himself.

''Oh, it's been a while… uhmm''

Itachi blinked.

''Sayuri! Sayuri, Itachi-kun!'' the brunette pouted.

Itachi grinned and patted her head.

''Yes, Sayuri-chan! I remember'' he lied. Who is this girl on top of him? He was lazy to remember.

''I'm so sad Itachi-kun doesn't remember me!'' she squealed again while rubbing herself into him. Itachi balanced himself and placed her away from him.

''My boyfriend is in California right now, so, you wanna have it later, Itachi-kun?'' Sayuri asked while blushing. Itachi smiled and patted her head again.

''I've got business to attend, Sayuri''

''Iye! Itachi-kun is so mean! Remember-''

Itachi ignored her and stared at the bench Sakura _was_ sitting.

Itachi blinked.

She was gone?

He groaned and lifted himself away from the girl who continues to talk nonstop.

''Where are you going, Itachi-kun?'' she asked, seeing him walking away from her, ignoring her.

Itachi 'tsk' while hearing her calling him.

**X**

**X**

Sakura rolled her eyes and she continues to walk around the hallways. After seeing Itachi watching her and making out with a random girl today, she was really not in the mood.

She kept seeing that Uchiha in her locker, beside the gym and now, in the bench. And he got guts to make out! God, she was frustrated. She kept seeing his face now often.

Or.

She stopped and widens her eyes.

Was Uchiha Itachi _stalking _her today?

She shook her head and continues to walk. There's no way he's stalking a nerd like her with a crazy brain, right?

She inhaled and exhaled the frustration out.

This was getting out of hand right now.

She was really tired yesterday. She went home at midnight and studied for two hours. That wasn't enough for her knowledge. She needs more knowledge. She needs to prove she was not a typical model with a dumb brain. She was a top.

She groaned as she felt something vibrated in her pocket. She looked around to see there was less students around the hallway. She then picked it out and saw the caller.

It was from Cali-chan.

She smiled a little and answered it.

''Yes?''

''What? There's a photo shoot today? Are you serious? I got class you know''

''But, fine. Okay, but it's only once right?''

''Okay, I'll see you-NO! Don't send some limo to pick me up, God! That's embarrassing''

''Okay, thanks bye''

She looked around to see there was no one around her and sighed in relief. She turned her heels and walked out from the campus.

Itachi smirked. Now this is action. The little nerd was skipping class. Maybe she'll go out in a date with another nerd.

He chuckled.

He silently followed the girl who was going to the nearest comfort room. He was planning to surprise her as he leaned behind the walls of the comfort room, waiting for her.

After few minutes, there was no sign of the raven haired girl coming out. He lazily sighed and yawned. He was sleepy today maybe he'll stop stalking her for a while.

He was about to walk away but suddenly stopped when he was about to hit the person in front of him.

He widens his eyes.

Emerald orbs widen.

It was pure silent as the wind blew her pink locks.

Itachi stared at her.

''You gotta be kidding me''

* * *

**Sights from Chapter 3**

_''I got to do your what?'' Sakura asked, glaring at him._

_Itachi smirked and nodded._

_''You gotta be kidding me''_

_''Oh? Do you want me to reveal who's Saki-chan is?''_

_''Fine'' she muttered while crossing her arms._

_She then felt a pat on top of her head._

* * *

**A/N: I'm really surprise from the feed backs. You made me feel happy that I continued to write another chapter! yey! I know this chapter is kinda too fast but, this is a different plot you see. Not your usual in chapter who knows what will reveal her secret identity. I already put a sign in the summary that he will find out soon her identity to stir things up! **

**Comment please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Model in Disguise**

**X**

**X**

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while starring at the camera in front of her. She was really frustrated right now. She wanted to scream out. Everything's wrong and she's feeling it. She never experienced this before.

Snap.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

She's frustrated. Why was she careless? Why, why, why?

She shook her head while lifting her hands on top of it. She needs to calm down before she freaks out in the middle of a shoot.

Snap.

Flick.

''Show some neck, honey''

She lifted her head as her neck began to grow longer. She needs a stress ball. Where's a stress ball when you need it?

She gritted her teeth and sighed. Hard.

She really needs a stress ball. Right now. Stress ball.

She eyed Kakashi, hoping he'll get her a stress ball.

**X**

**X**

''I think there's something wrong with the atmosphere'' Cali whispered to Kakashi as they watched the pink haired model stiffened while posing.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

There's something wrong with her today and he doesn't know the reason. It's the first time they saw her acting awkward in a middle of a shoot.

Maybe she's stressed today?

Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

He hopes everything will go well in the next few months with the Nylon Photo shoot. He better consult her after her photo shoot.

X

X

The photographer gulped.

''I-I think we got the shot'' he stuttered while rubbing his palms together.

The director raised an eyebrow.

''Are you serious? We're not done yet! Can't you see all of her photos?'' the director raised his voice.

The photographer beside him agreed.

Every photo of her seems to be… scary. She keeps glaring and glaring and glaring. Too much fierce in her actions.

''Saki-chan, are you okay?'' the director asked the beautiful model in front of him. ''Are you tired or something?'' he continued.

Sakura shook her head and gave them a small smile.

''Gomen. I'll try better'' she apologized as the director nodded.

''Alright! You remember today's theme right?'' he asked as Sakura nodded.

''Show some energy but not too much, Saki-chan'' the photographer remark.

**X**

**X**

Snap.

Flash.

Flick.

Snap.

''My god, this is beautiful'' the photographer commented.

''Give me some fiercer look, Saki-chan'' the director ordered.

''Nice!''

''Oh, I love that!''

''Energy! Energ-okay, not too much''

Snap.

Snap.

''Annnddd, we're done! Good job!'' the photographer noted as he stood up from his position.

**X**

**X**

Sakura groaned.

She was having a bad time today with school and photo shoot. She can't believe she's distracted today because of a simple incident occurred.

She sighed.

He's really getting to her nerves right now.

She can't believe of all people, she was seen by that Uchiha. She was careless today. But that Uchiha was really eager to know her. He even _stalked_ her this morning!

She rolled her eyes remembering the incident.

_The two stared at each other._

_Not a single word was out._

_Both of them were shocked._

''_You gotta be kidding me'' she heard him muttered._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and tries to escape from him._

_She moved forward but she was blocked by him._

_She moved to the left, another block._

_She glared._

_Is he seriously playing with her right now? She got no time for games._

''_I don't have time for games, Uchiha-san'' she muttered, glaring at him._

_Itachi still can't believe what he was seeing right now._

_The famous model Saki-chan was in front of him and…_

_It was really the nerd behind that pretty face._

_He smirked._

''_I knew that black wig was fake'' Sakura raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes._

''_Move, Uchiha-san'' she ordered._

_Itachi shook his head and crossed his arms._

''_Make me''_

_Sakura stared at him and glared. He's really stubborn and she hates it. He's really playing with her and if he's playing with her…_

_She smirked and wrapped his neck with her arms._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at her sudden actions._

''_What are you doing?'' he questioned seeing her leaning to his face. He can feel her breathe and their lips were inches apart. She was giving her a seductive smile while leaning forward._

_He smirked and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist._

_Maybe, this is what Saki-chan is. She's the total package. Hot and beautiful._

_Sakura continues to lean forward. ''Baka'' she muttered._

_Itachi widens his eyes as he felt a hit in his stomach… luckily. He fell down into his knees and holds his stomach tightly because of the impact._

_He stared at the pink haired model that was running away from him while sticking her tongue out. He glared at her._

**_X_**

**_X_**

_Sakura continues to run away from the spot where she hit him. She was lucky because she remembered the kickboxing lessons she had before. It was really useful because she saw his reaction when she hit him in his stomach. She feels a little bad though. Maybe, she overdid it. But he deserved it anyway._

_As she continues to run, she could see the building of the studio. _

_She smirked proudly. She's almost there._

_She widens her eyes as she felt a hold in her wrist. She froze and turned around to see him, smirking at her with a glare._

_She gulped._

_She's in big trouble now._

_But she doesn't show that she's scared. She glared back._

''_Let go'' she muttered trying to free her hands away from him._

''_You've been a very bad girl, Saki. You nearly hit my groin'' he said as Sakura rolled her eyes at his words. She should hit it anyway._

''_Be lucky I didn't hit it''_

''_Oh? Not apologizing?'' he raised an eyebrow. This girl is really stubborn._

_Sakura shook her head._

''_You know, we're in public, right?''_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. So what if they're in public? What would he do? Scream?_

_She widens her eyes._

''_You can't be serious'' Itachi smirked and nodded._

''_There's a lot of paparazzi right now. This can lead to controversy, you see'' he stated as Sakura glared at him._

''_Uchiha-san, let go''_

''_Apologize''_

''…_No''_

_Itachi smirked._

''_If you say so…''_

''_Hey! Hey! Saki-''_

_He stopped when he felt tiny hands covering his mouth while lowering her head. He smiled. He just hit the jackpot._

''_Stop''_

_She let go as Itachi nodded._

''_You can't tell anyone about this'' she plead._

''_If you want me to hide this little secret of yours, you gotta do me a favor'' she raised an eyebrow. This favor is certainly big. What does he want?_

''_You gotta be kidding me. I don't have time to-''_

''_I could spread this around school and will-''_

''_Okay! Fine. What's the favor?'' she asked, glaring at him. Itachi smiled and patted her head. He then leaned forwards until his face was in front of her._

''_Do my homework''_

_Sakura blinked._

_What?_

''_I got to do your what?'' Sakura asked, glaring at him._

_Itachi smirked and nodded._

_''You gotta be kidding me''_

_''Oh? Do you want me to reveal who's Saki-chan is?''_

_''Fine'' she muttered while crossing her arms._

_She then felt a pat on top of her head._

''_Good girl''_

_She glared at him._

_With all the things, homework? Is he serious?_

''_Meet me before sunsets in front of City Plaza''_

''_Whatever, Uchiha-san''_

''_And call me Uchiha-sama''_

_Sakura widens her eyes. He's really playing her!_

''_What the heck?'' _

Sakura shook her head. He must be joking. He's Uchiha Itachi, the infamous player in school. She heard a lot about him playing with girls with his oh so wonder words. He really irritates her so much.

But wait, there's something familiar with him and she doesn't know why.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the time. It was almost 6 in the evening and she will be meeting him before that.

She groaned.

Is she really doing this?

Being a homework slave to him? She thought he's smart but why can't he do his homework. She was really confused right now but, she got to do it or else, her reputation will fall and also will harm the hard works of her foster father.

She groaned after changing her clothes into a normal one. It was composed of white shirt and brown colored jeans. She wore black boots and fixed her black wig. She needs to act naturally in public. She then wore her thick glasses to cover her feature.

''Where are you going?'' she turned around to see her father leaning across the door. She knew Kakashi knew something was wrong with her. She barely goes out after photo shoot.

''Its Friday you see, I want to relax for a while'' Sakura answered, hoping Kakashi will not suspect.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

She's going out? She barely goes out every Friday. There's something fishy about her actions but, he'll agree with it.

He then nodded as Sakura sighed in relief.

''Be careful, okay?'' he said as Sakura gave him a smile. She then walked towards him and gave him a hug.

''Thanks, Otou-chan''

**X**  
**X**

Sakura stared at the building in front of her. She was now at City Plaza, the well-known area in Tokyo. It was very popular for young teens like her. Hanging out on a Friday night, drinking and partying.

She gulped.

It was the first time she went here.

She then fixed her glasses and gazed at her watch. It was almost six but there was no sign of him.

She sighed.

Maybe, he was joking about the homework thing. She smiled a little.

She was about to turn her heels but was stopped when she felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see him smirking at her.

She blinked.

She hates to admit it, but he was _hot_ in his clothes. It was a simple grey shirt that was covering his muscles in his body and jeans. It was simple but it looked hot when he wore it.

''Did you waited long?'' he asked as Sakura shook her head. Sakura then stared at him. He was really handsome up close. His charcoal orbs are beautiful and his face figure is perfect.

Sakura gulped.

''What do you want, Uchiha-san? Make it fast'' she said, glaring at him. She was having a bad time at the photo shoot today and doesn't want him to set fire to her head.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

She's really stressed today.

''What happened to you? And it's Uchiha-_sama_'' he corrected.

Sakura eyebrow's rose. Didn't he get it? She's stressed because of _him._ Her reputation is in his hands.

She rolled her eyes.

Yeah right.

''That's none of your concern, Uchiha-_sama''_ she gritted her teeth while saying his name. She then saw him smirked.

''Oh? As your master and the one that holds your future, I _do_ have concern for my faithful servant'' he stated.

Sakura scoffed.

_Faithful_ servant? Is he serious?

''Look, Uchiha-san-''

''Uchiha-_sama''_

Sakura sighed.

''Uchiha-_sama_, I am not here to talk about my position in your childish imagination''

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

''Okay, what do you want to talk about, Saki?'' he still doesn't know her real name. He doesn't know why he kept forgetting it.

''I'm here to asked you to _please_ don't say a word about my identity''

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

''I thought we have talked about that this afternoon?'' he asked, curiously.

''Yes, I know but, I want to make sure you won't-''

She felt a pat on her head as Itachi gave her a smile.

''Relax, Saki. I won't tell''

Sakura smiled and nodded. Guess, things are-

''Here's my homework and the research my sensei wanted me to do. It's all in your delicate care'' Sakura frowned. And here she taught he was-just erase that. She concluded he's a bastard.

''I gotta go. See tomorrow, Saki'' and with that, he turned his back away from her and walked away.

Sakura glared. Where the heck is he going?

Partying with friends?

Night stands?

She rolled her eyes.

She doesn't care where he goes. All she cares is doing this pathetic job as a home work slave to save her reputation and also the management. She doesn't want to move to another school again or better yet, move to the States.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She's going to do this. Whether she like it or not.

She's gonna do this.

* * *

**A/N: I found out there were a lot of missing scenes and I apologized. But, Thank you for all the reviews! I loved your feedbacks! **

**Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Model in Disguise**

**X**

**X**

Everyone knew who she was.

She was the top model in Japan. Fame and fortune was in her hands. She was said to be the most talented young female in this industry. She knew her angles and body position. She had everything. She had the power to control the industry in few years.

Living in the fashion industry, she is one of the most influential people said by the popular Time Magazine. Everyone agency want her. They root for her.

Everyone wanted her.

Living in this world, she knew she was doing it. Reaching the top, she knew she was doing it.

No one could control her.

No one could order her.

Because she's Saki-chan.

And now, she's doing someone else's homework.

Why is she doing it anyway? Oh, it's because of a certain Uchiha who blackmails her.

She shook her head. She was going insane right now. Not because of the homework but, she's worried about him telling the whole world about her being Saki-chan.

She groaned while answering some questions. She somehow, hates it but enjoys answering it. She was bored alright.

She arrived at the studio before the sunrise. It was a first time though. She always arrives late. She was always lazy on Saturdays but, today she's not really that lazy. She grabbed the cup of coffee beside her and drinks it without leaving her eyes out of the paper.

''Damn'' she cursed while feeling the empty cup in her mouth. She was out of coffee and it's her 23rd coffee. Yey. How remarkable.

''Pfft'' she threw it away and stood up.

Today, coffee is her best friend. She hoped coffee wouldn't leave her.

She moaned as she poured the coffee onto her cup. The scent was amazing. It was tempting. She smiled and walked back to her desk. Hmmm. Coffee was amazing.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

''So, I was saying to him that, no way! And he walked out. What an-'' Cali stopped talking and stared surprisingly at the pink haired model in front of them.

Kakashi blinked.

Cali blinked.

What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On?

That question was going on inside their mind and confused a lot of people too.

What is going on?

They didn't know.

Why is she doing homework in a carefree _Saturday_?

Has she lost her marbles?

They didn't know.

It's the first time seeing her doing something _unusual_ in the studio.

For heaven's sake, it's a freaking _studio_!

Why is she doing school related action inside a studio?

Didn't she realize that not _all people_ know about her being a student? Clearly, she lost her marbles.

Kakashi shook his head. There is something going on with her and he doesn't know why.

Heck, how _could he know_? She's not living with him and that, he didn't understand. Why did she refuse anyway? It was a long time since she was not living with him and yet, he hasn't found his answer.

''Is she… _okay_?'' Cali asked, watching the pink haired girl doing some research and answering the said task. How long has she been doing that? Heck, she was the first person, for the first time to arrive at the studio. Usually, she's always late but, that's not the point!

''Ohayo Otou-chan, Cali-chan'' she greeted without leaving her sights from the papers in front of her.

''Erm, Sakura, how long have you been there?'' Cali asked, confused.

''Hmm. I think, five in the morning?''

''…What?'' the two said in unison as Sakura nodded. Kakashi stared at her. It's weird for her to do her homework in the morning. She usually does that after her classes. Or maybe…

''Sakura, are you being bullied?''

Sakura coughed and stared at her father with confusing eyes.

''Why the heck did you think about that?'' she asked, hoping he'll not find anything about someone blackmailing her. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

''Sakura… I know you''

Sakura gulped while shaking her head.

''There's nothing wrong, Otou-chan'' she said smoothly hoping he'll forget about it.

''Sakura-''

''Oh! Goody goody! Glad all of you are here today!'' the photo shoot director entered the studio followed by the cameraman, editor and photographer. The director went to Kakashi and bothers him about the theme which made Sakura sighed in relief. She then continues to finish the homework before her shooting.

**X**

**X**

After a couple of minutes, she was able to save herself from the cost of being exposed as Saki-chan. She stretched herself and was ready for the photo shoot but, she something caught her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and saw phone number attached on top of the paper. She raised an eyebrow.

''Why did he put his number on the paper?'' she murmured, trying to remember the events that happened yesterday.

''_See you tomorrow, Saki_'' oh right, she remembered. She was meeting him today and that's why he left his number. Gosh, how could she forget? She shook her head and dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Answer it, stupid Uchiha.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin_-''Hello?''_

''…'' she doesn't know what to say.

''_Saki? Is that you?''_ he questioned smoothly.

''Yes, it's me. About your homew-''

''_Oh? You're finished? My, as expected from you. Why don't you give it to me on Monday?''_

''I taught you said you were meeting me-''

''_I changed my plan. I'm busy right now so, see you''_

He then hung up which made Sakura furious. How dare he? What is he expecting her to be? His maid? She's a model for heaven's sake! She's not anyone's maid! She glared and grabbed his paper. She was planning to destroy but, she noticed something.

This homework is Anatomy Class and his sensei might be…

She smirked. Why didn't she plan it before? She laughed evilly while writing down on his paper.

**X**

**X**

Sakura was happy. She knew it was a perfect revenge. She smiled while getting her books from her locker. Today is going to be a good day. Indeed. She can't wait to see his reaction.

SLAM.

Sakura stared at the person beside her who suddenly slammed her locker. They were two angry seniors, glaring at her as if she's an animal.

''E-Excuse me-''

SLAM.

Sakura at the hand beside her and stared back at the senior who was leaning in front of her with a glare. _How dare she?_ She thought. She can kick them but, that will leave her to a fight of hair pulling and will reveal her identity. She sighed.

''Hey, nerdy. We heard you're being _too close _with our Itachi-kun'' the brunette spat, glaring at Sakura. Sakura scoffed. She? She was being _too close_ to that lazy ass? Are these seniors blind?

''Did I just hear you scoffed?'' another senior beside her asked with bleach blond hair. Sakura silently rolled her eyes. No duh. They're not blind, they're also deaf.

Sakura shook her head. She then felt a pull from her wig which made her widen her eyes. _Oh god, not the hair_ she thought.

''Why are you ganging up with my kitten?'' she hates to admit it but, she was thankful for him to save her from these two crazy girls who were about to pull her identity. She then felt them letting go of her hair. Sakura sighed in relief.

''I-Itachi-kun! Y-You're mistaking it! W were just…uhm.. helping her with her books, you see?'' the brunette grab the book Sakura was holding while giving her a glare. She then faced Itachi with a smile.

''See?''

''Really? Wow, I didn't know helping will cost damage to her locker'' he said, eying at the slightly broken locker Sakura was leaning. The two stared at each other and gulped.

''Oh, look at the time! We better get going!'' the two hurriedly went away from them leaving her and Itachi.

''Those two…'' Itachi shook his head.

''Control your girls, Uchiha-san'' Sakura said, glaring at him. She was almost in her death because of his stupid fangirls.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

''Is that a way to thank your savior?'' he asked, smirking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and slam the paper into his chest.

''There. Your homework is done. I _hope _you get good grades''

''As expected'' he mused while scanning it. It was so neat. She was really neat.

''Whatever, now forget about what you-'' she stop talking when she felt a finger between her lips. She gazed at Itachi who had a smirk plastered on his face.

''Now, now, kitten. Hush now'' Sakura glared. Kitten? What kind of nickname is that?

''Kitten?'' Sakura asked.

''Hn'' he grunted. To tell you the truth, he doesn't know her name and doesn't want his pride to go down the drain just because he forgot her name.

''Whatever'' she said, leaving him in the hallway.

**X**

**X**

''You could say, I was deeply _amused_ by your… reports'' Sai, their Anatomy sensei said, while passing out their reports after checking it. He then stopped at the desk of a certain Uchiha who was… sleeping. Again. He eyed him and smirked.

''Uchiha'' he said, slamming his left hand on top of his desk and placed his right hand secretly below his waist. Itachi fluttered his eyes and stared at the hand in front of him and to his sensei.

''Hmm?'' he asked. What had he done to make his sensei angry again? And what is this feeling of…

He widens his eyes as his sensei let go of his… jewels.

He was expecting some lecture from him but, it was different. His sensei was giving him an unusual… smile?

He gulped. Okay, he's creeping him out.

''Stay after class, Uchiha-_kun _'' he purred in a sweet tone which makes him want to throw up. He nodded and stared at him wide eyes as he moved to another student.

He will never sleep again in this class.

**X**

**X**

The students hurriedly left the classroom after the bell rings. Itachi was confused. Why did this crazy pervert sensei wanted him to stay? He then watched him closing the door and… locked it? Okay, there's something going on.

''Sai-sensei, I got class to a-''

''What is the meaning of this, Uchiha-kun?'' he asked, showing him his paper. He got a perfect score! Thanks to his kitten but, why did Sai-sensei called him out? He was confused.

''I got a perfect score?'' he asked as Sai shook his head.

''Read again, Uchiha-kun''

Itachi scanned his paper. What's the problem anyway? He then scanned on top and widens his eyes. _You gotta be kidding_ he thought.

_8129-_

_Call me, Sai-sensei. Hoping we would know more about anatomy. XOXO_

He glared while crumpling the paper.

''That Saki'' he murmured while clenching the paper pieces to pieces. Sai raised an eyebrow but ignores it. He then smiled while watching his now favorite student.

''You know, Uchiha-kun, being-'' he stopped when he noticed that someone already left the room. Sai cursed. He must keep an eye on that Uchiha next time. He licked his lips and chuckled.

Itachi glared while walking around the corridor. He's now late for his class thanks to that pervert sensei. Why did he become a sensei anyway? He shook his head. Now's not the time to think about that. he saved her this morning but all she did was paying him back with this nonsense.

He grunted.

If this is what she wanted, he'll give it to her.

* * *

A/N: I know, I haven't updated recently because I was looking for a Beta these past days. I know, my grammar sucked. But, I would be happy and continue to update if you recommend me some Betas. PM if you're interested to be my Beta or you're recommending me some.

Thank you all for the reviews. I love it. It makes me feel special. I know, Itachi is kinda OOC here but what you say? It's AU. I just wanted Itachi to be fun for some reasons and be prepared. Thank you, by the way and keep on reading!

**Reviews=Fast update!**


End file.
